Amigos de la infancia
by Mariclast
Summary: Serie de one-shots de Ranma 1/2 relacionados por una misma temática. Palabras clave: amigos de la infancia .
1. Chapter 1

_**Amigos de la infancia**_

**Título:** Mi único amigo.

**Pareja:** Shampoo x Mousse.

**Género:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Era de noche en el Nekohanten, una noche fría y amargamente tranquila para quienes en él residían, bueno, más bien, para quien en ese momento **consciente** residía. Ella yacía recostada sobre la cama, y aunque a primera vista parecía plácidamente dormida, el sudor que corría por su rostro y sus casi imperceptibles movimientos temblorosos (probablemente a causa de las alucinaciones o pesadillas) demostraban que en realidad no estaba bien. Él en cambio solo proseguía arduamente con su labor en silencio. Le quitaba el paño, lo remojaba, quitaba el exceso de agua y se lo volvía a poner, quitándole el sudor y tratando de calmarla. Eso era todo lo que él por ahora podía hacer. Se mostraba serio en su labor, con una mirada firme y decidida, y aunque de vez en cuando sus manos le temblaran a causa de nefastas ideas que llegaban inoportunas a su cabeza, se mantenía firme y dispuesto sobre su puesto. No se iría, no se retractaría, después de todo, esta ya era la segunda vez en su vida que ejercía esta labor, y si era por ella, se veía dispuesto a repetirla mil veces más.

_Él siempre ha sido extraño, muy extraño. No importa cuanto lo golpeara, alejara o maltratara, él siempre volvía hacia mí, sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso me molestaba, no, de hecho, aún me sigue molestando, porque eso en él no ha cambiado, para nada. Ciertamente, el tiempo ha hecho crecer nuestros cuerpos, pero definitivamente, él no se ha vuelto un hombre, solo es un niño en un cuerpo más desarrollado. Es muy molesto, infantil, tramposo y fantasioso, por eso nunca será lo que quiere ser, y aunque llegue a tener la suerte de lograrlo, yo nunca lo aceptaré, por estas mismas razones._

_Siempre has sido nada más que un estorbo, un juguete, un esclavo, un tonto y nada más. Un idiota perdido en la realidad sin sus gafas, un insistente y molesto ¨pretendiente¨, un simple sirviente fiel a todas mis órdenes sin más. Siempre has sido solo eso y creo que por siempre eso serás, pero…recuerdo solo una vez en la que fuiste por primera vez para mis ojos…más que solo eso…No…creo que…en realidad…en ese momento…ya no eras para nada todo eso… _

_No recuerdo muy bien ni el día ni la hora ni la fecha ni nuestra edad en aquel entonces, pero supongo…que eso no importa para nada si lo que realmente importa es el saber y la importancia de este recuerdo entre nuestras bastas memorias. Aquella noche creo que fue una tormentosa, pues a pesar de la confusión de mis memorias sobre aquel momento, creo recordar el temblor de su mano sujetando la mía cada vez que se oía el caer de un rayo. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente a causa de la fiebre, mi respiración era algo entrecortada, el sudor no paraba y ligeramente temblaba. Nunca había experimentado con tal fuerza tal enfermedad, así que estaba muy asustada. Entre la oscuridad que mis ojos dormidos me mostraban, veía cosas, las oía y hasta las sentía. Eran las voces de aquellas personas que me despreciaban, quienes me miraban amenazantes o con miedo y ¨monstruo¨ me llamaban. Se repetía tantas veces la palabra entre todos ellos y con tanta fuerza que mis manos taparon mis oídos tratando de insonorizarla, pero era imposible, sus voces aún en mi mente resonaban. Como un eco por mi mente corría esa palabra, me sentí débil, inútil y marginada. Sin ya poder contenerlas, las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y me llevaron a caer al suelo, y temblé, abrazándome impotente, sintiéndome solitaria en ese espacio negro tan frío lleno de miradas demoníacas._

_Fue entonces cuando lo sentí…Una pequeña luz, un pequeño fuego, un pequeño calor entre la fría oscuridad que me aprisionaba a mí…Levanté mi vista aún llorosa hacia esa visión y vi al fuego transformarse en su figura, tan sonriente y cálida como siempre había sido. Me miraba sin lástima, asco u odio, solo con una simple dulzura y…feliz. Esa mirada tan propia suya, desde entonces ha sido todo un misterio para mí._

_Me tomó de la mano, me llamo por mi nombre, me dijo que yo era bonita, que era fuerte, que era amable y que no me preocupara por lo que todos dijeran, porque sin importar cuanto me odiasen, él siempre estaría allí…Dijo que él me protegería, aunque los dos sabemos muy bien que él es más débil que yo…Dijo que por siempre me amaría y que quería pasar su vida junto a mí…_

_A pesar de saber desde un principio que el buscar el matrimonio era nuestro destino, mi yo tan infantil no entendía y hasta despreciaba el pensar de el casarse, no solo con él, sino con cualquier hombre en un futuro. Simplemente, sentía que ello no era para mí, así que esbocé una mueca de asco por la idea. Él solo rio por ello con unas pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir y tras dedicarme nuevamente una de sus sonrisas, me abrazó. Perdida entre su calidez, mis lágrimas quisieron volver a salir, y lo hicieron, siendo proseguidas por un llanto puramente infantil. La oscuridad a mi alrededor se fue aclarando hasta volverse simplemente un fondo blanco, cada vez más difuminado hasta que por fin mis ojos abrí._

_La luz del sol casi me ciega al abrirlos, por fin despierta después de tan largo sueño. Entonces efectivamente, a mi lado te vi, sosteniendo mi mano, dormido junto a mí. A tu lado, sobre la mesa de noche del cuarto, estaba un recipiente con agua fría. Tú estabas tan cansado que a despertarte en ese momento no me atreví, solo me quedé agradecida a tu lado y sencillamente al ver tu rostro dormido sonreí. En ese momento…habías ganado un nuevo título para ti…_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, deslumbrándose por la cálida luz que a su cuarto entraba a través de las ventanas. Tras un par de parpadeos, confirmó que estaba viendo el techo de su habitación. Sin apenas moverse, sintió a su lado el peso de algo. Giró inconscientemente su cabeza hacia donde el sentir provenía, curiosa de saber qué era lo que se encontraría, pero sintiendo ligeramente un Deja-Vu en todo esto. Cuando por fin visualizó frente a sí el negro color de sus cabellos, se percató también del cálido sentir de su mano, la cual estrechaba protectoramente a la suya. Se sentó entonces sobre la cama, procurando ser lo más sigilosa posible con tal de evitar el despertarle. Miró silente como su rostro dormido sobre el borde de su cama estaba, oyó como el suave y tranquilo sonido de su respiración se escuchaba, y como el tierno roce de sus manos se sentía, entonces lo recordó. Todo, absolutamente todo, era demasiado parecido a aquella vez pasada. No era un Deja-Vu, porque definitivamente, estas sensaciones ya las había experimentado antes. Una media sonrisa y una simple mirada impregnada de felicidad y tristeza se mostraron en su rostro. Él lo había vuelto a hacer, justo como aquella tan lejana vez. Tuvo el impulso de acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello negro, pero se contuvo, deteniendo la mano en el aire hasta devolverla a su lugar. Se conformó con solo mirarle por un rato más, solamente pensando y recordando en su mente, los momentos del pasado, sus propios pensamientos y emociones, reafirmándose una vez más su decisión.

_Me molestas, siempre me has molestado, y estoy segura de que aún en el futuro me seguirás molestando, pero…aunque no quiera admitírmelo…la verdad es que yo…te estoy agradecida Mousse…_

_Sin ti, no hubiera conocido nunca lo que era tener un compañero, alguien de mi edad y no un adulto o familiar. Sin ti, no hubiera tenido nunca con quien jugar, aunque siempre fuera tan mala contigo al hacerlo. Sin ti, no tendría nadie a quien verdaderamente pudiera llamar…amigo…Alguien en quien confiar mis problemas, alguien quien sin ser mío lloraría por mí, alguien quien sin importarle nada más cuidaría de mí, alguien incluso dispuesto a matar por mí…_

…_Mousse…no quiero que algún día llegues a ser mi prometido…porque no quiero arriesgarme a perderte…Por eso…yo solo quiero que sigas por siempre siendo…mi único amigo…_

N.A: Esta linda pareja de amigos de la infancia se merecía estar de primera en esta serie de one-shots. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan las parejas de amigos de la infancia y también de amor/odio, por lo que esta es sin duda una de mis favoritas dentro de la serie. Por mucho que a Shampoo le moleste Mousse, esto nunca cambiará el hecho de que él siempre ha estado junto a ella y que siempre lo estará. A pesar de su aparente desagrado hacia él, Shampoo puede ver que lo aprecia, después de todo, él es su amigo y hasta donde conocemos, su **ÚNICO** amigo. Sin más que decir, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amigos de la infancia**_

**Título:** La boda de mi mejor amiga.

**Pareja:** Ranma x Akane.

**Género:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_El tiempo es algo en verdad peligroso, pues para cuando nos damos cuenta, ha pasado mucho más del que nos imaginamos. Yo…he sido víctima del tiempo…_

_Hoy es un día muy especial sin duda, para todos los presentes, pero sobretodo…para ti, después de todo, hoy es tu boda. Hay tanta gente hoy reunida aquí, pero no me sorprende, pues siempre he sabido cuantos amigos y conocidos tienes por ahí…porque yo fui el primero de todos ellos. Es extraño, ¿no? A pesar de que hoy todo el mundo se encuentra feliz, yo soy el único que no puede verdaderamente sonreír…pero es que…simplemente…no puedo. Sé que al igual que todos, debería estar feliz, pues tú has encontrado ya por fin a ese alguien con el que por siempre quieres seguir; pero no importa cómo, no puedo, porque mi mente me grita que yo debería ser el que ocupa ese lugar junto a ti._

_Recuerdo el primer momento en que a mi vida apareciste. Ambos teníamos apenas unos seis años. Nuestros padres tan amigos nos presentaron el uno al otro, por tener la misma edad y con la esperanza de que al igual que ellos una buena relación pudiéramos entablar. Tú me sonreíste y amablemente te acercaste a mí, pero yo, avergonzado y nervioso, te insulté y alejé de mí. Ciertamente era muy malcriado, pero no quería mostrarme así de ¨débil¨ ante ti. Tú, al contrario que cualquier otra niña normal, no lloraste ni te asusté siquiera, en cambio, te enojaste y quejaste como toda una fiera, dispuesta a pelear contra mí._

_Ese simple hecho marcó para siempre la forma en la que sería nuestra ¨amistad¨. Jugábamos, peleábamos, discutíamos, reíamos, llorábamos y volvíamos a pelear, pero siempre (aunque muchas veces fuera por ayuda externa) nos pedíamos perdón al final. Al menos, así de fácil era todo cuando niños, pues al crecer las cosas fueron cambiando._

_Nos peleábamos y discutíamos con más facilidad y con peores resultados, casi siempre terminando yo con un ojo morado. Me tildabas de pervertido por simples accidentes y muchos malentendidos, nunca dignándote a escuchar. Yo en cambio solo podía mentirte. Cada vez que discutíamos, no podía más que decir mentiras a través de mi enojo. Mentiras que en realidad ni yo mismo me creía, pero tú te las tomabas muy enserio y te enfadabas más conmigo, descargándote a través de los golpes. No podía creer que te creyeras mis mentiras, pues pensé que tú mejor que nadie sabías que no eran verdad, pero parece que me equivocaba. Algunas veces traté de decírtelo, pero mi propia vergüenza me dominaba y me hacía decir algo distinto, otra mentira de la que tú te volvías a enojar. Todo es mi culpa, lo sé, pero aún ahora me es difícil decírtelo…En verdad…me da pena el solo pensar en decirte que eres linda…_

_Aunque algunas veces logré superar mi pena y decirlo, casi nunca fue en el momento oportuno. Recuerdo incluso una vez en la que te vi sonrojarte mucho después golpearme como loca, cosa que encontré sin sentido. ¿¡Por qué demonios me tenías que golpea si solo te estaba elogiando!? En el pasado no lo entendía, pero ahora ya lo entiendo…Tú también sufrías a tu modo la vergüenza…_

_Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos en ese entonces supo verlo…No…creo que en realidad…fui yo quien perdió su tiempo y no supo verlo. Te descuidé, no quise seguir avanzando ese camino, pues ni yo mismo sabía que por él quería ir. Nunca sabré si ese era nuestro destino, o quizás fue todo, mi culpa y yo mismo cerré ese camino. Me conformé en ese entonces a ser nada más que tu amigo, sin entender que mis sentimientos por ella, ya habían dejado de serlo._

_Solo pude empezar a comprenderlo cuando sentí que te estaba perdiendo. Conociste a un chico, un colega mío. Un chico bastante tonto y todo un desorientado, pero aun así un buen chico. Con él no pasabas malos ratos, te reías y siempre disfrutabas de su compañía a pesar de su timidez. Mis ojos no querían creer lo que veían. Cada vez que hablabais alegremente mi corazón dolía, pero yo no lo entendía. Seguí comportándome como un malcriado y un idiota, causando entre nosotros cada vez más peleas sin sentido- Muchos me decían que estaba celoso, pero no les hice caso. Solo cuando los dos por fin se volvieron pareja, todo se volvió distinto. Aquella noche en la que lo hiciste público, discutí muy duramente contigo._

_No lo sabía ni entendía, pero mi corazón se sentía frío y una furia ciega y sin sentido dominaba mis actos y palabras. Nada de lo que en aquel momento te dije…fue realmente lo que pensaba…sin embargo…te herí, te hice llorar y más mal aún por ello me sentí. Quise enmendarlo, dolido por mis actos, pero tú no me dejaste…y con solo un golpe en la mejilla, me alejaste y llorando te fuiste…_

_Desde entonces…nada volvió a ser igual…Nos alejamos más que nunca hasta casi no hablar…y al estar así, tan cerca y tan lejos, y tener tanto tiempo solo para mí, fue entonces que por fin lo comprendí…Yo me había enamorado de ti._

_Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo y muchas cosas hasta que por fin tu perdón conseguí, pero efectivamente, ya no era lo mismo. Nuestra pura amistad ya no era completamente pura. Al entender mi amor por ti, traté a mi propia manera el ser más considerado, cosa que encontraste rara y hasta te reíste un poco de mí. Seguían nuestras pelear, pero ya no eran tan fuertes y por eso, raro me sentí. Cada día fui descubriendo esas cosas que tanto me encantan de ti, profundizando más en este sentimiento aún tan desconocido para mí, pero lo más doloroso, fue el saber de lo que me perdí. Ya tú no eras mía, y por ello en silencio mucho sufrí, disfrutando solo a medias de cada momento que pasábamos juntos, como ¨amigos¨._

_Cuando me contaste sobre vuestro compromiso, muy frío y triste me sentí, pero me esforcé por sonreírte y felicitarte, aunque fuera una mentira vil. Tú me lo agradeciste, pero en vez de felicidad, creí ver en tus ojos algo de tristeza, como esperando algo más de mí, y desde entonces, ese es el único mirar que veo en ti. Sabía que tú no regresarías, pero, aun así, no quise simplemente dejarlo todo ir, así como así._

_Anoche cuando me reuní contigo y mi amor por fin te confesé, tu mirada cambió por primera vez. Estabas muy feliz, pero a la vez muy confundido y dudosa sobre qué responder. Yo te dije que no te apresuraras, que ya era demasiado tarde y que no tenías porqué elegir, pues ya tu decisión estaba tomada. Puede que fuera muy injusto, lo sé, pero no me atrevía a dañarlos, ni a ti ni a él. Solo quería decírtelo, no pensaba que me eligieras sobre él._

_Aún ahora, mi deseo sería cambiarlo todo y poder estar ahora yo junto a ti en vez de él, pero no soy tan egoísta ni fantasioso como para creer que eso pueda suceder…Al final…yo solo quiero…que seas feliz…Akane…_

Todos los presentes se encuentran mirando a los novios frente al altar, a punto de decir sus votos. Ranma como padrino, se encuentra muy cerca de ellos junto a otros más, con un rostro forzosamente inexpresivo. Cuando ya Ryoga se dispone a empezar, es detenido suavemente por la mano de Akane. Ante la mirada confundida del novio y los presentes, Akane baja un poco la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Frente a su mirada cerrada pasan miles de recuerdos, cada vez más antiguos. A medida que sus memorias retrocedes, la imagen de una sola persona se mantiene y entonces, esboza una sonrisa simple. Al levantar su mirada hacia Ryoga, Akane, aun sonriendo con simpleza (pero sin malicia), hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Suavemente, le deja el ramo a Ryoga y frente a la mirada sorprendida de los invitados, se acerca a Ranma, quien la mira anonadado. Ella solo corresponde a su expresión con una nueva sonrisa, cosa que lo tranquiliza y hace suspirar algo cansado antes de mostrarle también una sonrisa, una llena de valor y decisión.

De repente, Akane toma de la mano a Ranma y salen los dos juntos corriendo de la iglesia, entre las diversas exclamaciones de los presentes. Ryoga inerte sobre el altar los ve irse, y aunque en un principio parece enojarse o llorar, termina por sonreír también y pronunciar tranquilamente al viento: ¨Cuídala bien¨, aunque nadie más que él pueda oírlo por culpa del ruido general.

Afuera, Ranma y Akane comienzan a reír tiernamente en su carrera, no por el mal que han hecho, si no porque les recuerda a cuando eran niños y escapaban después de hacer una broma. Al llegar a un parque ya algo lejos de la iglesia, ambos toman un descanso al lado de un árbol, todavía riendo un poco entre cada respiro.

Akane, de espaldas contra el árbol. Ranma, justo enfrente de ella, asegurándose de que no se escape extendiendo sus manos hasta tocar el árbol, haciendo así una ¨prisión¨ muy improvisada. Las risas divertidas se terminan y ambos se miran a los ojos sin pararse siquiera a pensar en quienes los ven. Un brillo nuevo y hermoso se refleja en sus miradas, siendo acompañado por algo tímidas sonrisas. Y así, rindiéndose ante el ansia del saber y el confirmar este sentimiento que a sus corazones hace palpitar, ambos labios se unen para formar y probar la dulce y suave sensación de un beso. Por fin, y después de tanto tiempo, habían logrado obtener del otro un primer beso. Y ahora, faltaban muchos más que disfrutar.

N.A: Uf, a pesar de haber escrito ya varios fics, creo que este es el primero en el que me dedico completamente a Ranma y Akane. Los amo como a cualquier otro ship que me guste, pero me veo siempre más atraía a escribir sobre otro ship de Ranma 1/2 que de ellos porque ya hay **MUCHOS** fics sobre ellos dos. Por el sentido de la historia, terminó siendo un AU, pero era una idea (rondando en mi cabeza) que no podía dejar pasar. Y así nuevamente, sin nada más que expresar, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amigos de la infancia**_

**Título:** Mi primer amor fue un chico.

**Pareja:** Ryoga x Ukyo.

**Género:** Drama/Friendship

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_Dicen que el primer amor es inolvidable y especial, y no lo niego, lo es, pero…digamos que en mi caso este fue algo complicado…Y…bueno…la verdad es que…mi primer amor fue un chico…_

_Todo empezó hace ya unos seis años, en el casamiento de una amiga de mi madre. Fue una boda realmente aburrida para un niño como yo, pero…recuerdo que la hermosa visión del vestido de la novia y su ramo, eran lo que me mantenía tan tranquilo y atento a todo lo que estaba pasando. Al terminar la ceremonia, los novios salieron de la iglesia y la novia se dispuso entonces a arrojar el ramo. Como es normal, muchas mujeres exaltadas trataron de tomarlo, pero inesperadamente, este terminó en mis manos. Estaba tan nervioso y anonadado cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí que, al extender inconscientemente mis manos para atraparlo, creí estar soñando. Sin duda, era un hermoso ramo, algo casi mágico para mi yo tan infantil. En ese mínimo segundo en el que ya lo tenía entre mis manos, por poco me caí de espaldas por su peso y el desequilibrio que yo había formado al atraparlo, sin embargo, una repentina fuerza a mis espaldas evitó que me cayera. Curioso de saber lo que había pasado, giré mi vista hacia atrás (aún con el ramo en mano) y entonces…lo conocí…_

_Era un chico de más o menos mi misma edad, de cabello castaño y algo largo, recogido por una coleta baja, vestido (al igual que yo) de traje formal. Tenía unos ojos grandes color café, una sonrisa infantil pero preciosa y también una inusual gran fuerza para su corta edad. Aún no el entiendo el por qué, pero al verle y sentirlo sostenerme entre sus brazos, me sentía extraño…Era como…reconfortante y suave a la vez…_

_Apenado, me alejé un poco de él, pero al final le di las gracias por ayudarme. Él me correspondió sonriente y no sé por qué al verlo me sonrojé. Me preguntó mi nombre y yo le respondí, aunque debido a mis inesperados nervios tartamudeé un poco. Por suerte, a él eso no le molestó y nuevamente sonriendo, me dijo que él se llamaba Ukyo. Durante el resto del día, él fue mi acompañante y mi guardián, pues a la par que nos divertíamos, él se aseguraba de que no nos metiéramos en problemas._

_Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, él se despidió de mí y por un momento casi lo vi desaparecer entre la multitud de adultos. Por suerte, antes de que se fuera, lo llamé y le pregunté que cuándo y dónde podía volverlo a ver. Él sonrió entonces, de un modo algo raro, era como una mezcla de felicidad, tristeza y extraña madurez. Me dijo que cuando quisiera verle lo buscara por aquí, por los alrededores de la iglesia y que solo podíamos vernos allí. No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir con ello, pero no tuve siquiera tiempo de preguntarle, pues al descuidarme un momento por el llamado de mi madre, cuando giré de vuelta mi mirada hacia él, ya no estaba allí._

_Los siguientes días traté de buscar su pista y por ello varias veces casi me perdí, pero no importa donde buscara, nunca lo pude encontrar…excepto en la iglesia…Desde ese día, siempre nos reuníamos allí para jugar y disfrutábamos mucho de nuestra mutua compañía…Algunas veces le pregunté sobre su familia y el por qué solo podíamos vernos en la iglesia, pero él nunca me respondía…solo me miraba tranquilo y triste, casi forzándose a sonreír…Al verlo así, mi corazón se partía, así que decidí dejar de insistir y dedicarme únicamente a disfrutar nuestros momentos juntos._

_Nunca he tenido muchos amigos porque tengo la tendencia a perderme, pero él aun sabiendo eso, fue mi amigo…Y no solo fue el primero…pues hasta ahora…es el único ha quien nombro y considero como mi mejor amigo…Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que surgió algo que nos llevó a perder inevitablemente esa amistad…_

_Mis padres me dijeron que nos mudaríamos. Yo no quería irme, pero ya era algo definitivo. Aquella tarde, fui a la iglesia con intenciones de contarle. Le pedí que mañana por la tarde por favor se apareciera sin falta alguna, que tenía algo muy importante que contarle. Él me miró, inquieto en un principio, pero después se mostró más serio y decidido. Me dijo que lo haría y que mañana él también me contaría algo muy importante._

_Al día siguiente…estuve todo el tiempo esperándole…pero él nunca apareció…y al final…sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de volver a vernos…terminé por marcharme…Desde entonces, vive presa en mi mente su recuerdo…y en mi corazón…la triste esperanza de volver a verlo…_

Era una mañana soleada y todos los estudiantes de cierto instituto masculino ya estaban dispuestos sobre sus asientos esperando pacientemente la entrada del profesor de la primera materia. Mientras el ligero barullo se calma en el aula al por fin entrar el profesor, un alumno se queda parado sobre su posición afuera de la misma, manteniéndose firme y ocultando su nerviosismo para sí mismo. Cuando oye que lo llaman, entra por fin al salón y frente a todos se presenta. En ese mismo instante, un rostro antes distraído gira su vista de vuelta al frente, y sorprendido, se levanta impulsivamente de su asiento y exclama: ¨ ¿¡UKYO!? ¨, causando que el mentado también se sorprenda y le mire muy apenado. El profesor regaña al causante de este alboroto, el chico de nombre Ryoga Hibiki, y lo castiga a estar parado en el pasillo sosteniendo un par de cubetas de agua. Inevitablemente, Ryoga va a cumplir con su castigo. Al pasar por al lado de Ukyo, le sonríe como en los viejos tiempos, sus ojos brillosos como si quisieran llorar. Ukyo en cambio, desvía su mirada de la de él, con el rostro oscuro y serio, causando con ello una punzada de dolor en el pobre Ryoga. En esos momentos él sentía diversas emociones al volverle a ver, pero ahora, con la acción de Ukyo, la confusión y un poco de tristeza, se habían alzado victoriosas sobre todas las demás. El día prosigue su curso, y a pesar de las ansias de respuestas del otro, ambos no terminan teniendo tiempo para hablar hasta la llegada de la tarde, cuando todos los estudiantes se van yendo y es tiempo de volver a casa.

Ryoga va corriendo detrás de Ukyo, quien, a pesar de los llamados de este, no se digna a mirar hacia atrás y va acelerando de a poco su paso. Al cabo de poco tiempo, aunque solo ha ido siguiendo la pista de Ukyo, Ryoga se encuentra perdido. Triste y desolado, se sienta en la hierba frente al río, con la cabeza baja, pensando en qué es lo que pasa. ¿Por qué Ukyo le estaba evitando? ¿Por qué no quería verle después de tantos años que habían pasado? Simplemente, no lo entendía, no podía encontrar respuestas claras a ello. El sol en el horizonte se fue poniendo hasta hacerlo todo oscurecer, y Ryoga, aún inmóvil sobre su lugar se encontraba, con una expresión amarga y los sentimientos a flor de piel.

¿Qué sentido tenía el moverse allí y tratar de regresar a casa…si al final de seguro acabaría perdido de nuevo? ¿Qué sentido tenía volver a verle…si Ukyo no quería siquiera mirarle? En serio… ¿qué sentido tenía su ya tan perdida vida…?

Él era alguien en realidad muy positivo, pero en momentos como este, sus emociones podían llevarlo más allá del límite del pesimismo establecido. En verdad, ese lado suyo no había cambiado para nada…o al menos eso fue lo que pensó el otro al verle así…

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -oyó Ryoga decir a sus espaldas y rápidamente se giró a su encuentro.

-U-Ukyo…-le miró sorprendido, con unas lágrimas casi formadas.

Él había estado a punto de llorar, pero al igual que en el pasado, su amigo había llegado justo a tiempo. Al verle, Ukyo suspiró, demostrando cansancio tras su acción.

-No tienes por qué llorar por todo, ¿sabes? -expresó este acercándosele hasta sentarse a su lado.

Antes de decirle algo más, Ukyo bajó un poco su rostro, mostrándose apenado y algo culpable.

-Lo siento si te hice sentir mal, pero…bueno…-comenzó a decir, estaba como indeciso o quizás nervioso-…No quería ser tan duro contigo…por eso…por favor…perdóname…

Un momento de silencio inundó el ambiente, pero la expresión de ambos ya no indicaba incomodidad, si no aceptación, una aceptación de todo lo malo y lo bueno que les resultaba de este reencuentro y de estos nuevos intentos de comunicación. Tranquilos ya entre el silencio de la noche, se miraron el uno al otro, curiosos, como tratando de encontrar en la ¨nueva¨ imagen del otro las diferencias con el pasado. Tras apenas un par de minutos así, ambos sonrieron y no pudieron parar una pequeña risa. Que extraño y gracioso les resultaba todo esto, pero ahora, por fin, podían retomar su amistad.

_A pesar de los problemas que tuvimos en nuestro reencuentro, realmente me alegró mucho el volver a encontrarte después de tanto tiempo. Nuestro día a día a partir de entonces prosiguió de forma normal, como toda vida cotidiana de un estudiante de preparatoria debería ser. En serio, me sentía eufórico de por fin haber podido recuperarte, a ti, mi viejo mejor amigo…y todavía…secreto amor…_

_Las cosas eran algo diferentes a cuando éramos niños, pero, aun así, el sentido de nuestra amistad seguía intacto, pues lográbamos reír y disfrutar cada momento juntos. Sin embargo, aún entre toda esta alegría, había algo que me inquietaba. Tú seguías sin contarme acerca de tu familia y la razón por la que al final no te apareciste ese día. También, muchas veces cuando salíamos por la calle a algún lado, tú te mostrabas atento, precavido, como en guardia contra un peligro, uno completamente desconocido para mí…_

_Aquel día estabas muy nervioso y mirabas hacia todos lados sin parar, alerta, como si lo que fueras a decirme fuera un crimen. Al igual que en aquel entonces, me dijiste que tenías algo importante que contarme. A pesar de mi curiosidad, decidí callar mis preguntas y aceptar tu propuesta. Nos reuniríamos nuevamente en la iglesia…Quizás…esta sería la continuación de lo que en ese entonces no pudimos terminar…_

Era un domingo por la tarde, ya casi de noche. Ryoga por suerte había logrado llegar al lugar sin perderse. Era tan extraño, podía perderse en casi cualquier lado, pero…solo cuando se trataba de este lugar…podía encontrarlo con facilidad…como si algo lo estuviese atrayendo…

Ya Ukyo había tardado demasiado, cosa que preocupada, desesperaba y entristecía por momentos a Ryoga, quien pacientemente cual perro Hachiko, se mantenía todavía esperando la llegada de su amigo…Al ver pasar tan lenta y perezosamente al tiempo…Ryoga temió que la misma historia de hacer seis años atrás…se volviera a repetir…Suspiró pesadamente, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que eso no volviera a ocurrir… ¿Cómo enfrentaría nuevamente el dolor de la separación? ...

Mientras los pensamientos pesimistas inundaban su mente, Ryoga permanecía inerte ahí, en su mismo lugar, desconectado peligrosamente de su realidad. La noche que caía dejaba caer lenta pero segura su oscuridad sobre todo a su alrededor, escondiendo así hábilmente a quienes venían hacia él, y no con buenas intenciones, he de decir. Cuando por fin pudo sentir sus presencias y su sed de sangre, escuchó el fuerte llamado de una conocida voz.

\- ¡CUIDADO RYOGA! –exclamó Ukyo a la par que le lanzaba algo parecido a un proyectil al matón más cercano a atacar a Ryoga.

Reaccionando en acorde a la voz de Ukyo, Ryoga se movió ágilmente del lugar, rodando por el suelo hasta alejarse a una distancia prudente de aquel que lo pretendía atacar y el resto de sus compañeros. Sorprendido los miró, los trajes que llevaban y sus diversas pintas de delincuentes se le hacían extrañamente conocidos. Su memoria no tardó mucho en hallar la relación, efectivamente, eran unos miembros de la yakuza local, pero… ¿por qué le atacaban?

Su mente no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, pues la horda de maleantes prosiguió con su ataque hacia ambos. Ryoga no se vio en tanto problema al pelear, pues su afición por las artes marciales le habían servido más que suficiente como para defenderse aún contra tantos enemigos a la vez. A pesar de estar tan concentrado en la batalla, Ryoga sentía que Ukyo estaba a su lado, también peleando, aunque de una manera algo inusual. Sin embargo, entre la rapidez de los golpes y patadas que se intercambiaban entre ese pequeño campo de batalla, Ryoga no podía más que divisar momentáneamente el pelo de Ukyo, esta vez suelto sin más.

Cuando por fin todos los enemigos terminaron cayendo y pudieron por fin respirar con tranquilidad, Ryoga se giró hacia Ukyo con la intención de preguntarle.

-U-Ukyo, ¿por qué-? -expresó Ryoga entre jadeos de cansancio por la lucha campal, sin embargo, se tragó sus propias palabras cuando al girar la mirada a sus espaldas y ver a Ukyo…le vio…completamente diferente…

Llevaba el pelo suelto, únicamente adornado por un simple lazo blanco. Su ropa no era la misma de siempre, era algo más…femenina…y debía admitirlo, no le quedaba para nada mal. Pero lo que más le sorprendió y le hizo quedarse pasmado con la boca abierta, fue el notar que…tenía el pecho de una mujer…y era más que nada notable por el modesto escote del vestido corto rojo (algo sucio y roto por la batalla) que llevaba.

Apenada por la reacción de Ryoga, Ukyo escondió inútil y tímidamente su pecho entre sus manos. Sin mirarle directamente y no pudiendo evitar el ruborizarse, Ukyo dijo algo incómoda:

-N-No quería que te enteraras de esta forma…-y prosiguió diciendo en un tono más serio y triste-…Lo siento mucho por esto, Ryoga…

Saliendo por fin de su trance, Ryoga se apresuró a preguntarle (ligeramente conmocionado):

-P-Pero Ukyo… ¿por qué…? -no sabía muy bien a cuál de todas las preguntas se refería, pero al parecer Ukyo estaba dispuesta a responderlas todas, ahora.

Bajó la cabeza y caminó tranquilamente entre los enemigos todavía inconscientes hasta sentarse en la escalinata de la iglesia, dando también una señal para que Ryoga se sentara a su lado. Obediente, algo impaciente y todavía preocupado, Ryoga tomó su lugar al lado de Ukyo, dispuesto a escuchar lo que podría ser una larga historia.

-Mi nombre real es Ukyo Kuonji, hija del jefe del Clan Kuonji y única sobreviviente de mi familia-comenzó a contar Ukyo, con un tono tan sereno como inusual, como cuando se habla de un pasado ya muy lejano-Hace muchos años atrás, mi padre fue traicionado por uno de sus hombres, quien, en unión a unos clanes enemigos, se dispuso a destruir hasta la última marca de nuestra existencia. Entre la masacre de aquella noche, yo fui la única que pudo escapar, gracias a la misericordia de uno de los asesinos.

Un sepulcral silencio consumió la situación. Ukyo había parado de momento su historia para darle tiempo a Ryoga de asimilar sus palabras…y también…para evitar ser consumida por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, el cual la incitaba a llorar…pero ahora no era el momento…Tras mirar por un momento el rostro anonadado y serio de Ryoga, Ukyo por fin prosiguió narrando:

-Ya sin familia, ni nadie en quien depender, fui acogida por el señor fraile de la iglesia. Él…creyó en mis palabras cuando le conté acerca de lo que le sucedió a mi familia y se decidió a ayudarme, a protegerme de aquellos que querrían matarme al saber que yo aún vivía…A pesar de ser ahora un fraile, el señor fue hace mucho tiempo un gran artista marcial y me enseñó a pelear, para que fuera capaz de defenderme de todo peligro que me acechaba. Como no podía dejarle saber a todos que aún seguía viva, tuve que empezar a vestirme y actuar como chico para ocultar mi verdadera identidad, y también, como sería peligroso para toda aquella persona con la que me relacionara…tuve que evitar merodear lejos de la iglesia y hacer amigos de mi edad…-ante estas palabras, Ukyo posó su mirada sobre Ryoga, la cual demostraba solo una parte del dolor que en sus palabras expresaba-…T-Tú…Tú fuiste el primer y único amigo que he tenido Ryoga…Fuiste el único por el que estuve dispuesto a arriesgarme…-al decir esto, las lágrimas cayeron por fin de sus ojos.

-…U-Ukyo…-susurró Ryoga dolido, no solo por su historia, si no por el hecho de verla llorar.

-…A-Aquel día…-trató de seguir contando Ukyo entre las lágrimas, pero se le era muy difícil-…Aquel día yo…estaba dispuesta a contártelo…Q-Quería que supieras quien soy en realidad…p-pero…no pude…Te vi esperando por mí todo el tiempo ese día…pero…simplemente no pude salir…no tenía el valor para ponerte en peligro todavía…N-No quería que tú y tu familia acabaran igual o peor que la mía…Sé que en ese momento hice lo correcto, pero…me dolió mucho el no volver a verte después de ese día…p-porque yo…yo…-al incrementar la potencia de sus lágrimas, Ukyo se vio impotente de continuar expresándose, presa de sus sollozos sin más.

-Ukyo-se acercó Ryoga a ella, con la intención de consolarla, pero… ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

Aun llorando, Ukyo miró a Ryoga con una expresión un tanto triste, pero a la vez muy decidida. Se abrazó débilmente a él, temblando un poco y murmuró con algo de dificultad: ¨…Me gustas mucho Ryoga…¨, palabras que hicieron al corazón de Ryoga saltar.

-…Siempre me has gustado…y cada día me sigues gustando aún más…-continuó murmurando Ukyo, aunque esta vez su tono era más tranquilo y alto-…Pero no quiero involucrarte en esto más de lo que ya estás-terminó diciendo al separársele, ya casi sin rastro de su llanto-Por favor...olvídate de mí y sigue tu vida…Eso será lo mejor para los dos.

Al terminar su frase, Ukyo se levantó, dispuesta a irse ya, pero Ryoga la retuvo por la muñeca antes de que se le alejara.

\- ¿Lo mejor para los dos? ¿Dices que el volver a separarnos…es lo mejor para los dos…? -pronunció Ryoga en un tono neutro, pero daba la ligera impresión de un enfado.

Ryoga se paró súbitamente de su asiento y la abrazó por detrás. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Ukyo trató de soltarse, pero se detuvo tras oír a Ryoga pronunciar su nombre de una manera…tan dulce y especial…

-Al igual que tú no puedes soportar el pensar que me pueda pasar algo, a mí me dolería el tener que volver a dejarte atrás Ukyo, por eso…esta vez…déjame involucrarme…y no aceptaré que te niegues. Como ya viste, ahora no soy tan débil e ingenuo como en el aquel entonces…por eso…por favor…permíteme estar a tu lado esta vez…-dijo, sintiéndose fuerte y decidido a ello, antes de terminar en un tono más tierno, casi suplicante-…Déjame ayudarte a conseguir tu libertad…

Ante aquellas simples palabras, Ukyo se sintió…diferente…Alzó sus manos hasta tocar suavemente los brazos que la abrazaban y asintió levemente, queriendo volver a llorar. Ahora, ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Ahora que por fin te había encontrado, no pensaba dejarte desaparecer tan fácilmente, sobre todo después de saber el peso que llevabas sobre tus hombros…el dolor por el que tantos años te has reprimido de ser quién debes ser…todo por recuperar lo que alguna vez perdiste…_

_Decidí seguirte, protegerte y cuidarte tanto como en aquellos tiempos tú lo hiciste por mí…Incluso en aquel momento final en el que casi logras tu objetivo…yo estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti para evitar que tú la perdieras…Sin embargo…reconozco…que con ello…mucho te herí…Aún queda en mi recuerdo la frialdad de tus lágrimas al caer sobre mí…cuando creíste haberme perdido…Sin duda…el haberte hecho llorar es algo que no quiero volver a causar…al menos…no ahora que por fin puedes disfrutar tu libertad… _

En el salón de bodas están todos los invitados presentes, ubicados correctamente en sus asientos, esperando con ansias la llegada de la novia y por fin, tras el tono de la marcha nupcial la ven llegar. Es simplemente hermosa en su vestido blanco, pero luce aún más espléndida a los ojos de su futuro marido, quien no para de mirarla sonrojado y nervioso, recordando sin parar los difíciles momentos que ambos tuvieron que pasar para poder ahora estar aquí. Una vez que ella ya está a su lado, Ryoga le quita el velo que cubre su rostro (aunque le tiemblan las manos un poco, culpa de la emoción), revelando entonces la sonriente y tan dulce expresión que él tanto ama, la única e inigualable, la sonrisa de su Ukyo. Sin poder evitarlo, a él también le surge una sonrisa.

Tras profesar sus votos e intercambiar alianzas, llega el momento esperado por todos: el beso. Aunque Ryoga siente que podría desmayarse ahora mismo de lo rojo que está y a pesar de que sus manos no paran de temblar, al verla así, tan tiernamente sonriéndole y demostrándose paciente ante su aún no superada timidez, puede recomponerse un poco. Frente a todos los presentes, la toma por los hombros, decidido, y la acerca hacia sí. Cuanto más cerca están, más se cierran sus párpados, hasta que, por fin, terminan por completo cerrados y dan lugar al tan esperado beso entre los aplausos y felicitaciones de su público. Al separarse, unas pequeñas lágrimas salen involuntariamente de los ojos de Ukyo. Ryoga, comprensivo, las seca sonriendo y la mira, pensando:

…_Mi primer amor fue un chico…pero ahora…puede resplandecer hermosamente por el resto de su vida…como toda una mujer…_

N.A: Este ship, a pesar de que me gusta mucho, iba a quedar fuera de esta serie de one-shots, sin embargo, me surgió una idea y cambié de opinión. Traté de ser lo más fiel posible a sus respectivas personalidades, pero como es la primera vez que trabajo con ellos no estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho bien. Nuevamente al igual que con Ranma y Akane, terminó siendo un AU por el sentido de la historia, pero aun así espero que haya sido entretenido. Sin más que contar, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amigos de la infancia**_

**Título:** Eres Kuno-chan.

**Pareja:** Nabiki x Kuno.

**Género:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_Cuando te peleas con un amigo, puede que te lleve o no mucho tiempo el disculparte, sin embargo, hay quienes han perdido demasiado tiempo y ya después no tienen el valor para ir a disculparse...y por ello…terminan perdiendo a ese amigo…Ese es mi caso._

_Los dos éramos amigos, simples compañeros de clase. Éramos cercanos, muy amigos, y me enorgullecía el ser solo yo quien tenía permitido por un apodo llamarte. Un apodo que inicialmente tú no quisiste ni buscaste, pero por el cual nunca en verdad te molestaste…Un apodo tan querido e importante que…no pude evitar seguir llamándote por él…aunque ya hubiéramos dejado de ser amigos…y aún ahora…siempre te lo digo… _

_Desde pequeños, siempre he sido mejor que tú en todo (excepto en las artes marciales, claro). Con tu inocencia y en ese entonces ligera estupidez, se me era muy fácil el engañarte para que hicieras lo que quisiera o me dieras lo que yo quería. De hecho, todavía sigue siendo un juego simple y fácil, aunque ahora te molestas con más frecuencia conmigo y eres un poco más reacio a darme lo que te pido. Por ello, siempre has sido más un ¨secuaz¨ del que poder conseguirlo todo, que un verdadero amigo mío. Ciertamente, siempre has sido un chico muy patético y tonto, pero…cuando en verdad te necesitaba…demostrabas ser un chico en quien valía la pena confiar…y lucías un poco…genial…_

_Recuerdo aquella, la primera vez que me lo demostraste. ¿Qué edad teníamos en ese entonces? Ummm, creo que fue con… ¿ocho años? Sí, creo que era así. Aquel día estábamos dando un paseo cerca del río, hablando de nuestras cosas de niños, tranquilos y despreocupados de la vida, ingenuos de lo que en el futuro nos esperaría. Tan distraída estaba, que no me fijé bien del suelo que pisaba y me resbalé, cayendo al río. Todavía recuerdo perfectamente el frío de aquella agua. No era muy profunda en realidad, pero siendo todavía pequeña, no podía saberlo. Todo había sido tan rápido…que no entendía lo que estaba pasando…pero igualmente…durante esos instantes…tuve un miedo inevitable…_

_Apenas poco después de que yo cayera, tú fuiste tras de mí, dispuesto a salvarme…y cuando por fin en la orilla estuvimos, me regañaste por mi descuido…Tú expresión tan seria, algo enojada y verdaderamente preocupada, me hicieron callarme y solo asentir apenada…Ya no parecías el mismo chico…Tus frases y gestos tan ¨maduros¨ me hacían no poder reconocerte…_

_Como al caer me había torcido el tobillo, tú me llevaste en tu espalda hasta mi casa y les explicaste tranquilamente a todos lo que había sucedido. Mi padre lloró muy sentimentalmente y te dio las mil gracias, tú solo las correspondiste amablemente y te fuiste, así mismo. Todavía estabas mojado por el agua, al igual que yo, pero pareció no importarte, aunque después sufriste las consecuencias por ello. Te enfermaste con una fuerte gripe, la cual te duró toda una semana, pero, aun así, tú no me culpabas y solo me sonreías feliz cada vez que te visitaba. En ese tiempo, muchos de nuestros compañeros de aula aprovecharon su ausencia y me preguntaron que, si me gustaba, molestándome sobre ello cada vez que los maestros no estaban. Yo lo negaba y negaba, pero…poco a poco…en esa semana…cada vez que volvía a verle…me lo repensaba…_

_Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya no lo quería solo como amigo…A partir de ese momento…ya no pude tratarlo con normalidad…Comencé a evitarlo y andar siempre con los demás…apenada de mi descubrimiento…Él por supuesto se extrañó por esto y me pidió explicaciones…pero yo no las quise dar…pues en ese entonces…no tenía el valor para decirle…Sin embargo, inconforme, él siguió insistiendo…hasta que un día…irritada por su insistencia…me molesté y le grité que ya no quería seguir siendo su amiga, que era un chico muy tonto y fastidioso y que ya no me molestara…Me excedí mucho en mis palabras, lo sé…pero lo que más me duele recordar de ello…fue cuanto lo lastimé…Él ya nunca más volvió a ¨molestarme¨…y desde entonces…todo rastro de amistad que teníamos…se esfumó…para nunca volver más…Duele el saberlo, lo sé…pero no puedo decir que un principio no lo intenté arreglar…_

_Recuerdo que ese mismo año…murió su mamá…la persona más importante para él…El día de su entierro…quise estar ahí para él y confortarle…pero…seguíamos peleados…así que el estar ahí sin permiso no se sentía bien…Había venido a verle con un ramo de flores para dárselas a ella…pero simplemente…no me atreví a pasar de la puerta de entrada…y cuando de casualidad lo vi…con ese rostro tan serio y triste para ser el de un simple niño…derramando lágrimas…no sé por qué, pero…me sentí culpable…Oculté mi rostro tras el ramo de flores…y salí corriendo de vuelta a casa…llorando yo también…Ya nunca más me sentí con el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo y disculparme…_

_¨ ¿Por qué? ¨-se preguntarán…y…bueno…la verdad es que…me creía la causa del inicio de sus desgracias…Aunque en mi mente sabía que no era así, no podía evitar culparme por todo lo que le llegaba a pasar…así que…con tal de lastimarlo menos…decidí alejarme de él aún más…tanto…que no me di cuenta que en el futuro…me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho…Y así es como llegamos hasta aquí…a nuestra actualidad…_

Mientras Ranma, Akane y Kuno siguen peleando y discutiendo en el jardín, Nabiki los ve aburrida, con una expresión monótona, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro a la par que estos se van apareciendo y volviendo a desaparecer.

-Nabiki-llamó su atención su hermana mayor y al verla atenderle prosiguió- ¿Sabes por qué los niños pequeños vuelven a jugar juntos después de pelearse? –dejó un momento la pregunta en el aire, como queriendo darle algo de tiempo a Nabiki para pensar o responder, pero al cabo de un par de minutos sin obtener una respuesta por su parte, terminó diciendo entre su sonrisa simple-Porque su felicidad vale más que su orgullo.

Esa mirada y trato preocupado con gesto maternal que veía en Kasumi, causaban que Nabiki se sintiera algo incómoda, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su hermana a través de estas palabras. Antes de tomar alguna acción, suspiró pesadamente.

-Lastimosamente Kasumi…-respondió parándose de la mesa y terminó su frase al irse-…nosotros ya no somos niños.

Caminó tranquila y silente, subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Al entrar, se tumbó sin más contra su cama, su cara oculta entre la almohada. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente cansado. Levantó un poco su rostro y miró hacia su escritorio fijamente, su mente pensando cosas sin sentido y constantemente cambiantes. Por impulso de su propia conciencia, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el mueble. Abrió una de las gavetas y buscó entre sus cosas algo en especial. Cuando por fin lo encontró, su expresión inexpresiva se tornó triste. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente los bordes de la fotografía que sostenía, era la única que tenía de los dos juntos cuando niños. En ella se veían los dos en un campo de girasoles. Kuno sonreía fervientemente a la cámara, haciendo el signo de amor y paz con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la mano de Nabiki. Ella a su lado, miraba hacia otro lado distinto, mostrándose algo incómoda y a la vez avergonzada. Ambos llevaban ropas de verano, pero ella específicamente, llevaba un atuendo inusual para ella. Era uno de esos lindos vestidos blancos y algo largos que dan la impresión de ser muy frescos en el verano, el cual iba a juego con un simple sombrero de paja. Ella sostenía con su otra mano el sombrero, pareciendo que quería ocultar con la sombra de este algo en su rostro, y efectivamente, así era. Nabiki recordaba perfectamente que lo había hecho para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, prueba de que sentía pena. En la foto, ella ya se había cortado el pelo, por lo que lo tenía extremadamente corto, incluso más que ahora. En cambio, él, por suerte, todavía tenía su peinado intacto; mismo que mucho tiempo después perdería a causa de las locuras de su padre.

Una sonrisa nostálgica surgió involuntariamente en el rostro de Nabiki. Dio un ligero suspiro y guardó entonces con cuidado la foto, casi sin levantar sonido en sus acciones. Tras cerrar la gaveta, se quedó por un momento mirando su escritorio fijamente, como si esperara ver algo nuevo sobre él, pero nada pasó. Su mirada pasó entonces al techo, pero ya no era la misma. Su vista estaba vacía, viendo el mundo frente a sus ojos, pero sin verlo ni entenderlo realmente. Entre el pulcro silencio de su cuarto, murmuró para sí misma: ¨Si pudiera disculparme tan fácilmente, ya lo habría hecho, Kasumi¨.

Abrió las ventanas de su cuarto, dejando pasar la luz y la brisa, alejando así un poco de su pesimismo atrapado en ese momento entre las cuatro paredes. El ruido la llevó a bajar un poco la mirada y seguir presenciando la ¨pelea¨ entre Ranma, Kuno y Akane, ahora desde otra perspectiva. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su hermana, quien con ceño fruncido discutía con Ranma chica y aprovechaba cada vez que podía para darle un merecido golpe a Kuno. A su mente vino por un momento, la escena en la que Kuno le había impuesto la ¨guerra¨ a todos los chicos de Furinkan que pretendieran salir con ella. Recostó su cabeza sobre la palma de una de sus manos y prosiguió mirándolos por un rato más, con un gesto aburrido y casi inexpresivo. La idea en sí de poner a todo un alumnado en contra de su amada no era para nada buena, pero ciertamente resultaba halagador el hecho de que él pudiera decir sus sentimientos tan abiertamente frente a todo el mundo (aunque no comprendiera para nada las consecuencias que sus palabras y gestos traían). En verdad, era sorprendente el ver cuánto Kuno se había ligado a su familia, todo por Akane. Nabiki estaba segura que, de no ser por ella, este nunca habría vuelto a pisar el dojo de los Tendo, y esto lo agradecía, pero a la vez...le resultaba algo…molesto…

_Creo que alguien dijo una vez algo sobre esto. Si mal no lo recuerdo, la frase era algo así como: ¨Tener hermano tiene cosas buenas y malas, pero el tener hermana es más complicado; sobre todo si ella es linda, porque tú siempre, __**siempre**__, __**SIEMPRE**__, tendrás un amigo interesado en ella, y que aprovechara cualquier momento para recordártelo¨…El que escribió esta frase, definitivamente sabía de lo que estaba hablando._

_Siempre ha sido así. Mis hermanas siempre han sido el centro de atención de nuestra familia, siempre. Antes lo era más Kasumi, pero ahora, lo es Akane. He oído decir que el mundo no gira alrededor de nadie, sin embargo, él mundo sí parece girar alrededor de Akane (y de Ranma). Toda nuestra realidad era normal, sin muchos problemas en realidad, algo muy aburrido en verdad, pero de repente, cuando Akane y Ranma se conocieron y comprometieron, nuestro mundo comenzó a girar estrepitosamente. Llegaron a nuestra vida fantasías y peligros, diversiones que disfrutar y molestias nuevas que tratar en nuestro hasta ese entonces normal día a día. Lo anormal, fantasioso y peligroso se volvió parte de nuestra cotidianeidad. No me quejo, después de todo, he salido ganando en este reparto, obteniendo más ingresos y diversión de la que en el pasado habría podido imaginar. Pero…se siente injusto el saber que todo lo bueno e interesante…para ella será…_

_Desde antes de que todo cambiara, ella ya obtenía todo lo que deseara o no, así sin más. Ciertamente, el ser bonita, fuerte y algo rebelde, le había traído más problemas que beneficios en realidad y me daba pena, pero a la vez...la envidiaba…Puede ser algo muy infantil e irracional, lo admito honestamente, pero…aunque sea mi propia hermana…simplemente no lo puedo aceptar y termino pensando ¨ ¿Por qué a ella? ¨…Quizás la fuente principal de todo esto…sean estos incontrolables celos…Sí, tengo celos de que sea la protagonista de su propia vida…porque también es contra mi voluntad…la estrella de la mía…rebajándome a ser en mi propio escenario…un simple papel secundario…_

_Antes de que el mundo cambiase, había solamente una diversión en mi vida, una completamente alejada de mi pasión monetaria, pero a la vez, ligada a ella…ya que era la única cosa que parcialmente unidos nos mantenía…Era ese chico tan loco que desde hace tiempo conocía…aquel a quien siempre y solo por su apodo me refería…Nunca he sido capaz de recuperar nuestra antigua cercanía…después de alejarnos tanto…estando aun físicamente tan cerca el uno del otro… ¿Por qué no he podido? Pues…porque ya yo hacía él…no tenía camino…Ya era secundaria de tu vida y la mía…pero lo que aún no puedo soportar…es que me hayas hecho ser también una secundaria en la __**suya**__…_

_Desde el principio sabía que tenía muy pocas oportunidades con él…pero…fue ella la que las redujo todas a la nada…Claro, no la culpo en realidad, después de todo…ella no tiene la culpa de que él se enamorara…Pero al saberle tan loco por ella…mi mente no hacía más que repetir que ella me lo había robado…que yo debía ser a quien este persiguiera y tratara de conquistar…Jah, un pensamiento verdaderamente infantil en realidad…Por suerte, ahora he dejado ese pensamiento atrás…pues comprendí a tiempo…que ya no tenía derecho para reclamar…pues fui yo quien inicialmente…lo hizo alejarse…_

_A estas alturas de nuestras vidas…no tengo el derecho para disculparme ni para decirle lo que siento…pero…aunque quiera dejarle de amar…no puedo evitar pensar que quiero seguir junto a él un poco más…_

Estaban los dos caminando por el mismo pasillo de la escuela, tranquilos, hasta que se llegaron a topar, frente a frente.

-Oh, hola Kuno-chan-le saludó esta.

-Hola, Nabiki Tendo-fue lo único que respondió este, casi sin ganas.

Un incómodo silencio tomó el lugar. A pesar de que cada uno venía e iba a un lugar distinto, ninguno se atrevía de momento a proseguir sin más dilación, por lo que ahí estaban, tranquilos mirando al otro, expectantes de algún nuevo movimiento o sonido. Esto era muy raro, en gran parte porque sus conversaciones y acciones normalmente siempre fluían con más claridad, sin embargo, algo ahora se los estaba impidiendo. Nabiki miró un poco hacia otro lado a la par que juntaba sus manos tras su espalda, esta situación y silencio eran casi tan molestas como cuando dejaron oficialmente de ser amigos.

-He oído que has vuelto a dejar en la ruina a otro chico en tu última cita, Nabiki Tendo-comentó Kuno sin más, sacando a Nabiki de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Kuno-chan? -dijo ella inmediatamente, no pudiendo evitar soltar sus palabras en un tono medio desafiante. Kuno rara vez se metía en sus temas, pero cuando lo hacía, definitivamente la conversación no se le iba a hacer amena.

-Nabiki Tendo, tú corazón es tan frío como tu actitud hacia la vida, sin embargo, no es necesario que debas herir a todo aquel ingenuo pretendiente con tu frialdad-indicó Kuno, con un tono que le recordó a Nabiki a un policía tratando de persuadir a un preso para que aceptara sus crímenes-Puede que no te des cuenta y que esto no me incumba, pero ya por el simple hecho de aceptar una cita, les das a todos una falsa y cruel esperanza para luego golpearles con la cruda verdad en la cara.

-Da igual, no es culpa mía que lo malinterpretaran-expuso ella con desgano, la verdad es que bien poco le importaban aquellos que en ese caso por su culpa sufrían, pues ellos debían saber bien desde un principio a lo que se metían.

-Ya veo, te niegas a admitir tus propios juegos de maldad. Pues bien, que así sea por siempre, Nabiki Tendo-expresó Kuno dándola por caso perdido, prosiguiendo la conversación con un tono más filósofo y monótono-Sin embargo, a pesar de tu frío corazón, como demonio nacido originalmente como simple mujer, ¿no buscas el calor y felicidad que solo el amar te puede dar?

-Ay, gracias por tus cumplidos Kuno-chan, me alagas mucho-pronunció esta sarcástica y molesta, por mucho que supiera como él la veía, era irritante oír esas palabras tan hirientes que le demostraban que, para él, ella no era para nada una chica. A pesar de su molestia, Nabiki pensó las cosas por un momento y respondió entonces con simpleza-Ummm, mentiría si dijera que no lo quiero, pero…no creo que yo pueda llevarme bien con un chico.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Kuno extrañado, primeramente, porque ella al final le había respondido, y segundo, porque no se esperaba esa respuesta por su parte-Puede que no nos llevemos tan bien como en el pasado, pero, aun así, ¿no tratas conmigo con normalidad? Entonces, solo tienes que hacer lo mismo con los demás chicos y ya llegará el día en el que te enamores de uno.

-Em, no creo que eso funcione-respondió sin más.

\- ¿Por qué? -repitió Kuno intrigado.

-Porque tú no eres un chico, tú eres…-empezó diciendo Nabiki por impulso, pero se paró a mitad de camino. Tras medio minuto de silencio bajo la mirada inquisitiva del otro, ella por fin terminó su frase, en un tono suave y algo…tímido-…Eres Kuno-chan…

\- ¿AH? -fue lo único que salió de su boca en su momentánea confusión- ¿A qué te refieres con ello, Nabiki Tendo? ¿Acaso usas mi apodo para una nueva forma de insulto? -sus palabras, aunque aún serias y tranquilas, daban a entender un creciente enojo en él.

-No, creo que más bien…sería un cumplido-expresó ella en un sentido extrañamente amigable y se acercó a él.

Estaban a una distancia casi mínima, con una peligrosa cercanía que ponía incómodo a Kuno, quien, por creerlo cobardía, no se alejaba, solo se mantenía firme en su puesto, aunque no pudiera evitar estar nervioso. Su mirada estaba fija sobre la suya y…la expresión en sus ojos le parecía algo triste, dulce y…sincera…algo muy raro en la Nabiki Tendo que él tanto conocía. Sin mover músculo alguno, Kuno vio como una de las manos de ella se le acercó hasta llegar a tocar los mechones de pelo que le cubrían la frente, moviéndolos un poco. Eso, en combinación con esa extraña y nostálgica sonrisa que le mostró, le hicieron sonrojarse fuertemente.

-Quiere decir que tú no eres cualquier chico, sino que eres mi confiable amigo: Kuno-chan-profirió Nabiki por fin rompiendo el silencio, sonriendo de una manera tan tierna que daba escalofríos-Bueno, más específicamente ahora, eres mi ex-amigo, ¿verdad? -comentó esta inmediatamente tras un nuevo y pequeño silencio, queriendo ocultar de forma burlona este pequeño descuido suyo de sinceridad.

\- ¡A-A-Aléjate de mí, mujer! -exclamó Kuno nervioso, sonrojado y muy confundido, alejándose de ella como si esta le pudiera quemar- ¿¡Q-Qué es esto!? ¿¡Una nueva estrategia para molestarme!? –la acusó señalándola como a un criminal, temblándole ligeramente la mano, con el corazón latiendo a mil y extremadamente apenado. ¿Por qué estás cosas solo le pasaban con ella?

-No lo sé, ¿quizás? -dijo sonriendo nuevamente, mostrándose inocente ante una expresión más bien en sentido juguetón.

\- ¿¡Pero qué-!? –su gesto descarado lo hizo enojar- ¡Maldita Nabiki Tendo, serás-!

-Sí-sí, como sea Kuno-chan-le interrumpió ella con desgano, no estaba con la paciencia para oírle nuevamente sus insultos-Nos vemos-dijo al final, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar de vuelta por donde había venido, complementando todo con un pequeño gesto al aire.

A pesar de estar de espaldas, Nabiki podía casi ver perfectamente la forma en la que Kuno permanecía por un momento en el lugar, refunfuñando enojado y algo sonrojado por los hechos recientes, antes de girarse y empezar a caminar en la dirección opuesta, a paso decidido, pero aún algo furioso. Inevitablemente, Nabiki paró de caminar por un instante y su vista se volvió completamente hacia atrás, fija sobre su figura que se le alejaba y su ancha espalda. A su mente pensativa, regresaron varias imágenes de su infancia, viendo en ellas el cambio y crecimiento que había tenido este, a la par que redescubría las extensas expresiones que él le había mostrado. Con cansancio, soltó un suspiro, sin dejar de mirarle. Pensó entonces para sí misma:

_No estoy segura de que sea una mujer que pueda hacerte enloquecer…pero todavía no me atrevo a dejarte ir por completo…Aunque…quizás…no tenga sentido seguir con esto…_

Su pensamiento fue de repente interrumpido, cuando sus ojos descubrieron frente a ella un cambio en la realidad que veían. En ese mínimo momento, él también se había detenido y había vuelto su mirada hacia sus espaldas, mostrando un ligero sonrojo, el cual se incrementó al darse cuenta de que ella también lo miraba. Ante ello, Nabiki le mostró una sonrisa divertida y pícara, sus ojos mirándole como queriendo burlarse. Esto le hizo sonrojarse más a causa de la pena y girarse rápidamente de vuelta al frente, con un semblante entre molesto y muy avergonzado, prosiguiendo su camino a paso apresurado. Tras reír un poco por su huida, la forma en su sonrisa cambió, mostrándose ahora más sincera. Devolvió su vista al frente lentamente, cerrando sus ojos al terminar por completo la acción, sin perder la simple sonrisa.

…_No obstante, parece que sí merece la pena seguir intentándolo un poco más… ¿No lo crees, Kuno-chan? ..._

N.A: Ejem, que yo recuerde, tanto en el manga como en el anime, nunca mencionaron a Kuno como amigo de la infancia de las hermanas Tendo, sin embargo, no niego que pueden parecerlo a veces (aunque yo no pienso que lo sean). La verdad es ya tenía pensado de antemano el tratar sobre ellos en este contexto, pero me tomó un tiempo estructurar bien la historia para que se sintiera coherente con el mismo mundo de Ranma 1/2. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, y sin más que decir, ¡espero no leamos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Amigos de la infancia**_

**Título:** La caprichosa Asuza-chan.

**Pareja:** Mikado x Asuza.

**Género:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_Si en aquel momento hubiera tenido elección, habría pedido no tener nada que ver contigo. Y créeme, _l**o digo en serio**_. Todavía lo recuerdo, aquel ya tan lejano tiempo en el que nos vimos por primera vez, cuando nuestros padres tan amigos nos presentaron el uno al otro esperando que en nosotros también surgiera una fuerte amistad. Debo admitirlo, a primera vista me resultaste una niña muy bonita, aunque algo tímida, ya que en vez de saludarme te escondiste tras la falda de tu madre y me mirabas con temor y nerviosismo, sin atreverte a hablarme. Ahora que lo pienso, no podría culparte de ello. Tenemos tan solo un año de diferencia, pero como yo desde siempre he sido bastante alto para mi edad, puede que para ti en ese entonces debí ser alguien a quien temer quizás._

_Mi madre me pidió que fuera tu amigo y cuidara de ti, algo que ingenuamente mi yo pasado aceptó, así como así, marcando inevitablemente todo un futuro de problemas para mí. En aquel entonces, tu forma de ser era casi la misma que la que hoy tienes, solo que quizás eras un poco más tratable. Ciertamente, era agotador el ¨jugar¨ contigo, pues más bien todo lo que hacía era cuidarte y asegurarme de que no te metieras en problemas al inocentemente ¨robarle¨ algo a alguien. En serio, ¿por qué tus padres nunca te han reprimido por ello? Todo esto era tan molesto que lo quise dejar, pero mis padres, ingenuos de mi sufrimiento y la dificultad de mi tarea, no me lo permitieron, así que me tuve que resignar. Esa fue la primera cadena que te ató a mí._

_Tiempo después hubo algo que te unió más a mí, y eso fue el patinaje sobre hielo. Recuerdo que todo empezó cuando nuestros padres nos llevaron un día a jugar a la pista de hielo. Era mi lugar favorito, donde tenía muchos recuerdos con mis padres y también era donde hace algunos años antes había aprendido a patinar, encontrando en ello una plena y verdadera diversión, diferente de cualquier juego de niño normal. Aunque no lo supiera en ese entonces, ese gran gozo que me resultaba el patinar, estaba ligado a mi talento y pasión en ello, cosa la cual nunca pensé que tú también llegarías a tener. Aunque en un principio te mostraste reacia y asustada a hacerlo, cuando te extendí mis manos y te dije que confiaras en mí, que no te dejaría caer y que te enseñaría a deslizarte sin problemas por el hielo, tú confiaste y tímidamente tus manos me extendiste, y así, junto a mí comenzaste a perder el miedo y aprender, disfrutando mucho el patinaje._

_No tardamos mucho en encontrar un nuevo mundo tras ello y fue así como nos adentramos por primera vez en las competiciones de patinaje. El recuerdo de nuestra primera competición juntos, y de nuestra primera victoria, siguen aún hoy siendo de mis mejores memorias, una de las pocas en donde me dejaste de parecer molesta, al verte tan feliz. Y así, quedó decidido y en ¨pareja¨ (de patinaje) nos convertimos. Esta segunda cadena que hicimos, es más fuerte de lo que creemos, tanto que a veces me molesta, sobre todo cuando los entrenadores y demás personas me recuerdan que el ser ¨pareja¨ es como llevar un matrimonio, uno del cual lastimosamente, no es tan fácil librarse ni con los papeles del divorcio._

_Desde ese día que ¨conectamos¨ en la pista, como si a fuerza del destino se tratara, empezamos a coincidir más en nuestro día a día. Fuiste transferida a la misma primaria que yo, probablemente por iniciativa de tus padres (que son bastante adinerados), pero por suerte, como soy un año mayor que tú, me libré de tener que lidiar contigo las 24 horas del día; aunque no me he librado para nada de ti en realidad. Con tus impulsivos berrinches de niña pequeña y esa obsesión de tomar lo que no es tuyo, se te hizo imposible ganarte el aprecio de tus compañeros. Nunca pudiste hacer amigos, y eso es algo que aún ahora no ha cambiado y es que piénsalo bien: ¿quién quisiera ser amigo de una chica tan problemática, maniática e infantil como tú?_

_Normalmente, al ver una chica tan solitaria me darían ganas de abrazarla y consolarla de su soledad, pero tú Asuza, pareces tan viva y feliz sola que da la sensación de que el resto del mundo no te importa. Solo quieres lo que ¨es¨ tuyo y sientes que no necesitas nada más, un pensamiento muy antisocial, completamente opuesto a la imagen que das. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, pareces apreciar los ánimos que te dan tu club de fans. Jeh, ese grupo de locos fanáticos, estoy seguro de que no conocen casi nada de ti fuera de la pista en realidad. En cambio, yo te conozco más de lo que quisiera en verdad, a causa del tiempo y mi ¨obligación¨ de a tu lado estar. Sé a detalle cada mínima cosa sobre ti y tu molesta personalidad, lo cual me da los fundamentos suficientes para afirmar esto: _**Asuza Shiratori es una chica con la que definitivamente nunca desearías estar**_._

_No lo negaré, eres bonita, pero tu belleza y fortuna no valen lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a soportarte, sobre todo cuando se sabe sobre tus rabietas y la fuerza que pones en tus golpes al estar inconforme con que te detengan, no te den o te ¨roben¨ lo que es tuyo. Sin duda, el tratar contigo es algo que ni al peor de mis enemigos le desearía._ _Yo he aprendido a las malas a cómo soportar tus berrinches, golpes y lidiar con lo que robas sin más, pero no creo que esto sea algo fácil de lograr y mucho menos de intentar, si no es que tienes una buena razón o ¨motivación¨ para ello, la cual en mi caso sí la hay. Por mucho enojo que me puedas causar, no tengo permitido el desquitarme contigo. Sí, cuando me enojas demasiado te llego a gritar, pero lo que tú no sabes es cuántas ganas me dan de golpearte en esos momentos, sin embargo, no puedo. Primero que nada, eres una chica, y yo nunca me atrevería a golpear a una chica (por muchas ganas que tuviera). Un verdadero caballero no es alguien que se atreva a golpear a una criatura tan bella y pura como lo puede llegar a ser una mujer (aunque tú de pura nada tienes). Y segundo (pero no por ello menos importante), estoy seguro de que, si te golpeara, aunque fuera solo por equivocación, tu familia y la mía descargarían toda su ira sobre mí._

_No puedo alejarme de ti por mucho que quiero, y tampoco puedo descargar toda mi ira sobre ti, en serio, el estar tantos años así, bajo este forzado ¨lazo¨, es como estar preso en vida, sufriendo por una larga e incurable enfermedad. Eres mi más pesada responsabilidad, mi única y más molesta compañera, la única chica a quien tengo por ¨amiga¨ y no por enamorada o admiradora, el mayor y único verdadero problema en mi pacífica vida. Ella es como una bomba de relojería que no hace más que explotar y acarrearme molestias, así sin más, solo porque trato de evitar que el problema se vuelva contra ella y de ayudar también a los demás. ¿Y por todo esto qué recibo? Nada, ni un simple gracias siquiera por parte de quienes me impusieron esta agotadora y peligrosa tarea, de la cual hace tanto tiempo que quiero escapar._

Asuza apretuja fuerte entre sus brazos a un gato de peluche color violeta, con un gran moño blanco atado al cuello como adorno, ignorando casi por completo las quejas que le da la dependienta de la tienda a la cual pertenece el peluche. Por mucho que esta le dice que no puede llevárselo así sin pagar, Asuza no la escucha y sigue acariciando sonriente y agradable al gato, cosa que enoja mucho a la señora. Para su suerte, Mikado para y calma a la señora, diciéndole flexible que él pagará por el peluche y que no es necesario hacer ningún revuelto por ello. Ante la expresión amable del guapo joven, la señora por fin se calma y le pide que le acompañe a la caja registradora para pagarlo, no sin antes darle una mirada severa a Asuza, de la cual esta por supuesto no se da cuenta. Una vez que le da un pequeño vistazo al nuevo capricho de Asuza, Mikado procede a seguir a la señora, suspirando aburrido y molesto.

_Al igual que tú siempre tomas lo que no es tuyo y lo nombras a tu parecer, la gente suele llamarte por un apodo del cual tú no pareces estar al tanto, aunque te queda tan bien que creo que, aunque lo oyeras ni te molestarías con ello. ¿Sabes? Desde pequeña, todos los que te conocen te lo han dicho a tus espaldas, te llaman: la caprichosa Asuza-chan. Te queda, ¿ves? Porque no hay duda que toda tu vida, se basa única y exclusivamente en tus caprichos, los cuales obligas a todos a cumplir, les guste o no. Y por ello heme yo aquí, obligado a seguirte, controlarte y protegerte de cualquier problema en los que incansablemente te sueles y puedes meter._

Tras pagarle a la dependienta de la tienda por el gato de peluche, Mikado por fin salió, dando un muy pesado suspiro al hacerlo. Ante el bullicio que provocaba la contenta Azusa al abrazar y llamar continuamente por el nombre de ¨Lucielle¨ al gato de peluche, Mikado se vio obligado a levantar su mirada baja hacia ella, viéndola con una expresión entre aburrida, enojada y cansada. Debido a su estatura, su apariencia inocente e infantil y su actitud malcriada, complementado todo por el gato de peluche que abrazaba con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras saltaba y exclamaba su ¨nombre¨ felizmente, ella, Asuza Shiratori, no parecía más que una verdadera niña pequeña, en cuerpo y alma. Ante esta idea, Mikado giró su cabeza hacia otro lado y no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo y más pesado suspiro. Sin dilación, Mikado comenzó de nuevo a caminar, pensando con resignación:

_En serio, ¿algún día madurarás? ¿O acaso estaré condenado a ser por siempre el guardián de la problemática y caprichosa Asuza-chan?..._

Al ver a Mikado alejarse, Asuza lo sigue apresurando un poco su paso hasta alcanzarlo y lo aguanta por la chaqueta para evitar que este siga caminando. Al sentir su agarre que lo detiene sin haber puesto casi ninguna fuerza en él, Mikado gira ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre mira a Azusa, quien en respuesta solo le sonríe victoriosa. En correspondencia a esto, Mikado regresa su vista al frente y vuelve a suspirar cansado, sintiéndose derrotado. Por su parte Asuza, le suelta y se coloca a su lado, mostrando una sonrisa tierna. Tras darle una nueva, rápida y casi sin ganas mirada a Asuza, Mikado vuelve a caminar, ahora seguido de cerca por ella sin problemas, y su pensamiento antes interrumpido termina en un:

…_Espero que no, ¡porque rotundamente me niego a ser por toda la vida parte de tu propiedad!_

N.A: Con este ship llevo una situación compleja, como que mi cabeza quiere hacerlos pareja, pero sabe que de ahí lo único que puede nacer es una relación muy tóxica. Es decir, ¡solo miren como se tratan! Asuza es la típica niña malcriada pero llevada a extremos (y bastante violenta en sus berrinches, por cierto), y Mikado es como una copia barata de Kuno (tanto en la personalidad como en el físico), pero versión Don Juan y besucón compulsivo. Cuando únicamente parecen más apegados es cuando patinan juntos. Debido a esa confianza y habilidad en conjunto que demuestran en el hielo, dan la impresión de conocerse desde hace mucho más tiempo del que podemos pensar y entonces pensé: ¿y por qué no incluirlos? Y para bien o para mal, helos aquí.

N.A 2: Querida **Ranma84**, esta nota de autora es específicamente para ti. Antes que nada, gracias por leer y comentar en tantos de mis trabajos, me alegra que te gusten tanto. A pesar de que mi estilo de narración me parece cada día más descriptivo y detallista (lo cual me da algo de trabajo al escribir), es bueno ver que aun así te resulta entretenido. Sobre la historia de Kuno y Nabiki, la verdad es que yo ya estaba trabajando en ella para esta serie desde antes de leer tu comentario, por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando me la propusiste, era como si me hubieras leído la mente XD. Siempre trato de ser lo más fiel posible al carácter de los personajes, por lo que me halaga que te parezcan tan vivos en mis historias. Actualmente me centro más en escribir que en leer, pero me encantaría que me recomendaras alguna historia tuya. Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo tu apoyo, ya que con ello puedo seguir animándome a escribir. Cuídate mucho tú también, y sin más que decir, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amigos de la infancia**_

**Título:** Maldita Friendzone.

**Pareja:** Ryoga x Akane.

**Género:** Friendship/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_**El amor es como una magia, una dulce y bella fantasía, es como un sueño que llena de esperanza y energía a aquel que lo encuentra, pero…solo cuando es correspondido…El amor platónico está bien cuando todavía hay una posibilidad de victoria…pero cuando toda esperanza ya ha desaparecido…no es más que una fuente de miseria…**_

_¡OK, DEJEMOS YA EL PESIMISMO DE LADO, QUE HASTA YO ME ESTOY DEPRIMIENDO! _(Ryoga empuja al narrador para evitar que este continúe sus frases)

_**¡AUCH! **_(El narrador se recompone y mira a Ryoga con mala cara)_** ¡Sí me paras es porque te sientes identificado, niño perdido!**_

_¡E-Eso no es cierto! _(Se apresura a decir este y luego apunta acusadoramente al narrador) _Y además ¿¡a ti quién te contrató!? ¡Se supone que aquí narro yo!_

_**BLAH, se dieron cuenta de que tú no darías la talla como narrador y me trajeron a mí para salvar el día, así que ya me lo deberías agradecer, niño perdido. **_(Dice este sacándole la lengua a Ryoga)

_¿¡AH!? ¿¡PERO CÓMO ES ESO!? ¡NADIE ME HA AVISADO DE ESTO, EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN! _(Se queja Ryoga entre pataleos, inconforme con la situación)

_**Tonto, sí ya te la he dado (XD) Así que por qué no mejor dejas al maestro la narración y solo te dedicas a hacer tus estupideces en la historia, ¿OK, niño perdido? **_(Expone el narrador sin darle tiempo a Ryoga para responder, reiniciando la narración de escena)

\- ¡PERO SERÁ HIJO DE-! -empezó a maldecir de repente el joven Ryoga frente al dojo de los Tendo, sin razón alguna aparente.

-Em, ¿pasa algo, Ryoga? –dijo una joven voz femenina, preocupada por el extraño actuar de este.

Al oír y reconocer esa dulce voz, Ryoga dejó de mirar al cielo enfadado y redirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia ella, sonrojándose instantáneamente. La chica que frente a él estaba era Akane Tendo, su vecina y querida amiga de la infancia, además de obviamente ser, su amor no correspondido. ¿Por qué no era correspondido? Bueno, la respuesta es simple: porque el pobre Ryoga era solo visto por ella como un amigo.

_**Incluso aquí estás en la Friendzone, uy, no tienes suerte chaval (lol) **_(Comenta el narrador divertido por la desgracia sentimental del pobre Ryoga)

…_TE ODIO… _(Piensa este furioso, tratando de que la tensión de su enfado no se note en el rostro sonriente que le muestra a Akane)

_**Pfff, no es mi culpa que te hayan puesto esta historia, así que ve a darle tus quejas a otro. **_(Dice el narrador en un gesto de desgano) _**Y, por cierto, para ya de interactuar conmigo, que a la larga el afectado y raro vas a ser tú si le sigues ¨hablando al aire¨. **_(Hace un gesto de entre comillas con una falsa expresión condescendiente)

\- ¿Ryoga? -repitió Akane al no oír respuesta alguna por parte de su amigo.

\- ¡E-Eh no-no, no pasa nada A-Akane, estoy bien! -se apresuró a responder el chico, algo nervioso y temeroso de que ella lo considerara un rarito. Arsh, lo que costaba el ser el protagonista y tener por ¨beneficio¨ el ser el único que puede oír e interactuar con el narrador.

-Ah, vale-correspondió esta aún algo extrañada por la actitud de su amigo y lo hizo entrar a su casa. Hoy tendrían uno de sus duelos de práctica, rutina de la semana.

Ryoga siguió a Akane de cerca por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar al dojo. Ya hacía muchos años que se conocían, en los cuales Ryoga había visitado muchas veces la casa de los Tendo, pero por culpa de su mal sentido de la orientación, aún había veces que podía perderse, así que, por precaución, necesitaba un acompañante en cada vez posible. Su mirada se posó tímida sobre el hermoso y largo pelo azul oscuro de Akane, el cual tanto le gustaba. Cuando la conoció por primera vez, su pelo era increíblemente corto, casi que parecía un chico. Pero a pesar de meterse mucho en peleas y no ser del todo femenina en ese entonces, la verdad es que, Akane, al final se había revelado como toda una dulce y linda chica. Él recordaba muy bien aquella primera vez en la que apareció perdido en el jardín de los Tendo, colgado de la rama de un árbol como si hubiera caído del mismo cielo. Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿¡cómo demonios había terminado así!? La verdad es que ni él mismo lo sabía y mucho menos se acordaba.

Akane lo ayudó y su familia lo cuidó hasta que sus padres por fin llegaron buscándolo. Estos hechos se repitieron varias veces, formando así una rara y tierna amistad entre los dos, la cual se estrechó y formalizó cuando se descubrió que ambos practicaban artes marciales, y desde entonces, se creó su rutina de duelos de práctica. A lo largo de esos años, el corazón del solitario y pobre niño perdido, fue capturado gentilmente por la dulzura y amabilidad que su querida amiga le mostraba, pero lastimosamente para él, su timidez y esfuerzos infructíferos, le habían colocado ya en una celda de alta seguridad de la cual era extremadamente difícil escapar. Una famosa y fría celda conocida por el nombre de: _**Friendzone**_. ¡Oh, cuantas cosas él podría dar con tal de obtener la llave de salida de esta! Pero para su mala suerte, no había encontrado la llave siquiera todavía.

\- ¡Oh, por cierto, Ryoga! -le llamó la atención Akane al terminar la práctica-Gracias por venir a animarme en el último torneo de la escuela. Aunque no ganara, tú presencia fue muy reconfortante-dijo mostrándole una amigable y hermosa sonrisa, la cual le derretía el corazón a su amigo cada vez que la veía, a pesar de no darse cuenta de ello-Y…bueno, quisiera, ya sabes, ¡agradecerte por ello! -prosiguió diciendo ella con algo de inseguridad.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que el que Ryoga le ayudara y estuviera ahí para ella ya se había vuelto algo normal, por lo que por costumbre se le olvidaba que debía agradecer un poco más la presencia y amabilidad del chico. Y hoy, estaba completamente dispuesta a ello.

-N-No-No tienes que molestarte en hacer nada por mí, no necesito nada, ¡en serio! -replicó rápidamente el chico, nervioso por el simple ofrecimiento. Agradecía de corazón su preocupación, pero esas cosas no las hacía con el fin de recibir algo a cambio, sino que simplemente quería hacerlo, para verla, ayudarla y hacerla feliz, para así poder disfrutar de su ¨amor¨ aunque fuera en la distancia.

-Oh vamos, no es ninguna molestia, solo quiero compensarte por ello. Así que dime, ¿qué quieres? -expresó ella con una afable insistencia, acercándose un poco al chico y mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-B-Bueno…yo…eh y-yo…no sé…-pronunció Ryoga, indeciso y algo incómodo, mirando para todos lados, esquivando la mirada de Akane.

\- ¡Venga ya Ryoga, solo pídeme cualquier cosa que quieras! -exclamó Akane, como queriendo darle el último empujón a la respuesta aún siquiera formulada por este.

-Entonces… ¿me darías un beso? -soltó este tímido y sin pensar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de ello.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un beso? –repitió esta con simpleza y una ligera e inocente sorpresa.

\- ¡Ah l-lo siento! ¡N-No quise decir eso! ¡P-Por favor no te enojes conmigo, m-mejor olvida-! -empezó a decir apresurado Ryoga, tratando de salvar lo que casi había tirado por completo por la ventana en apenas unos segundos, pero no pudo terminar sus frases, pues al oír la contestación de Akane, todo su cuerpo y mente quedaron momentáneamente en pausa.

-Está bien.

\- ¿¡EH!? -fue lo único que pudo exclamar por lo bajo este al volver de su trance.

Extremadamente sorprendido por la disposición de Akane a cumplir su loca petición, Ryoga se sonrojó mucho, creciendo su rubor aún más al verla acercársele. Temblaba de la emoción, pensando si estaría soñando, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso a causa de su creciente cercanía. La verdad es que nunca se esperó esta clase de ¨afecto¨ por parte de ella, pero el simple pensar de ello, ya le estaba haciendo muy feliz, a la par que le daba cierto miedo (a causa de su timidez). Al no poder soportar más la tensión que lo recorría, Ryoga cerró los ojos con fuerza, perdiendo sus sentidos ante el simple sonido de su corazón acelerado, el cual cada vez iba más rápido al sentir de Akane cerca y estar expectante de su beso. Ante su ¨vista¨ oscura, bailaban irregularmente colores, brillos e incomprensibles formas, acelerando su paso al percibir ya con certeza, el tacto de la mano de Akane sobre una de sus mejillas. Y entonces…

El sentir y el pequeño sonido de un fugaz beso en la mejilla…helaron la emoción del pobre Ryoga…

(P*ta madre)-pensó inevitablemente el joven al ver como todas sus inocentes esperanzas se fueron volando por la ventana.

_**¡Ey, cuida esa boca sucia tuya, que tenemos público joven delante! **_(Le regaña el narrador, pero Ryoga solo chasquea la lengua, molesto, y después hace como que no le escuchó)

-Akane, ¿puedes venir aquí un momento, por favor? –se escuchó la voz de la mayor de las hermanas llamarla con fuerza y a la vez suavidad.

\- ¡Ya voy Kasumi! -respondió rápidamente ella-Enseguida vuelvo, Ryoga-dijo girándose un poco hacia él antes de por fin salir y acudir al llamado de su hermana.

-E-Eh s-s-sí-sí, n-no hay…problema…-fue a responder este, pero para su lástima, Akane ya había dejado la habitación desde antes de que el fuera capaz de formular la oración.

Ahora en el completo silencio y soledad del cuarto, el joven Ryoga llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, posándola sobre el mismo lugar que había recibido el beso, sonrojándose un poco ante el recuerdo del suave tacto de sus labios contra su piel. Era feliz de poder recibir algo así por parte de Akane, pero al conocer perfectamente el verdadero significado de ese beso, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor y tristeza (en un sentido cómico), esforzándose a esbozar una sonrisa, pensando para sí mismo: ¨Maldita Friendzone¨. Si pudiera, ahora mismo se haría una bolita y se quedaría llorando solo en la oscuridad junto a un aura sombría, pero estaba en una casa ajena y Akane volvería en cualquier momento, así que mejor solo se desahogaba un poco con esas simples lágrimas, así todo sería más fácil de limpiar después, antes de que ella regresara.

Por otra parte, en medio del pasillo, algo alejado de la habitación, estaba Akane. Su semblante se mostraba algo pensativo y…tímido. Llevó inconscientemente una mano hasta el borde de sus labios, rozando ligeramente los mismos, sintiéndose extraña ante el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido hace tan solo un par de minutos. Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, queriendo sacar de su mente la locura de ese pensamiento, y retomó su camino hacia la sección principal de la casa, a paso decidido.

_**Y así, queridos lectores, es como termina la pobre historia (y sin continuación) de un niño perdido que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que tiene posibilidad de salir de la Friendzone. **_(Termina diciendo el narrador en un suspiro cansado, mientras Ryoga sigue llorando penosamente en su lugar y Akane sigue su camino con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas)

N.A: Ok, ni siquiera yo misma sé de dónde me salió esto. No pensé en ningún momento en hacer algo para ellos dos, pero (como ya ha pasado ya más de una vez), cambié de idea y me puse manos a la obra. Solo para aclarar: no odio a Ryoga ni nada por el estilo, es solo que me parece que, sin importar el mundo, él siempre comenzaría su ¨amor¨ desde la Friendzone. Sin más que contar, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Amigos de la infancia**_

**Título:** Estúpido Ran-chan.

**Pareja:** Ukyo x Ranma.

**Género:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_¿No les ha pasado alguna vez el que un amigo las trate como si fueran un chico más y no una chica como en realidad debería ser? Si no (como debería ser la mayoría de las respuestas), por favor no me hagan caso y vuelvan a hacer lo que quieran. Pero si dices que sí, amiga, créeme, tienes mis condolencias…porque yo estoy sufriendo exactamente por lo mismo que tú estás pasando (a no ser que eso no te moleste en realidad) …_

_¡Es realmente frustrante el que te traten como a un chico, aun sabiendo perfectamente que eres una chica! Y más que nada…duele cuando el que hace todo eso…no es solo tu amigo…sino también la persona de la cual estás enamorada…_

\- ¡Oye U-chan, apresúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde! -grita Ranma desde su ventana hacia la de Ukyo, la cual le queda de frente- ¡Demonios, no entiendo por qué te demoras tanto, ni que tuvieras que arreglarte el cabello o algo por el estilo! -exclama este insistente, haciendo enfadar a su todavía no completamente preparada para ir al colegio, y antigua amiga de la infancia, Ukyo.

\- ¡Cállate ya, estúpido Ran-chan! -respondió esta en ira, saliendo un momento por la ventana y tirándole de paso el objeto más cercano que pudo encontrar.

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que éramos y aun así seguimos usando nuestros apodos al llamarnos. No puedo negar que es algo lindo, pero en cierta forma me hace pensar que para ti nada ha cambiado entre nosotros…que somos todavía un par de críos inocentes y desubicados de nuestro mundo real…Tanto que ni siquiera sabemos con certeza lo que significa el amar y ser amado…Me refiero a de forma romántica, claro…_

_Sin embargo, Ran-chan…yo…cuando te veo…siento que lo que estos sentimientos van mucho más allá del cariño de una amistad…Creo que ya he madurado…pero tú sigues siendo solo comportándote como niño…así sin más…Me tratas bien, no lo niego…pero…simplemente para mí…tu forma no es la correcta para tratar…Aunque siempre se te olvide, ¡SOY UNA CHICA, DEMONIOS! ¡Y como toda chica tengo sentimientos! Argh, desearía tener la oportunidad de hacerte ver que te quiero o de que al menos hacer que te des cuenta de lo que soy y empieces a tratarme como tal…_

\- ¡Hey Ukyo, UKYO! -la fuerte exclamación de una de sus amigas y compañeras de clase, saca a Ukyo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡A-Ah, discúlpame! ¿Q-Qué me estabas diciendo? -se apresuró a contestar esta, apenada de su descuido.

-Te estaba preguntando que, si quieres estas entradas para el parque de diversiones Wakamachi, ya que yo no las voy a poder usar-le repitió la chica, pasándole las entradas por el frente a Ukyo, enfatizando así el tema que parecía no importarle de momento a esta.

Al ver las dos entradas, una idea surgió en la mente de Ukyo, quien en acorde a esta tomó inmediatamente las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

\- ¡SÍ-SÍ QUIERO, POR FAVOR DÁMELAS! -pidió Ukyo con inmensas estrellas en sus ojos (lo cual incomodó un poco a su amiga, pero igual se las cedió).

Ahora ya con las entradas en mano, Ukyo esbozó una rara y misteriosa sonrisa, brotando de repente a su alrededor un aura maliciosa.

-ESPERA Y VERÁS, RAN-CHAN-murmuró esta para sí misma, de una forma tan decidida y tenebrosa, que terminó por inquietar a los demás compañeros de su clase.

_Estoy y estuve más que dispuesta en aquel momento en hacerme notar…Te invité a ir juntos al parque y me esforcé en todo lo que pude para que no solo te fijaras en mí, sino para que descubrieras por favor…lo linda que podía ser…Pero no, tú y tus actitudes tenían que echarlo todo de nuevo a perder en este…mi primer verdadero y único intento de conquistarte…_

_Cuando ya no pude aguantarlo más…me alejé corriendo de ti y te dejé tirado ahí frente a todo el mundo, al bajarnos de la montaña rusa a la cual tanto insiste en subir…y con la cual me echaste a perder el cabello que tanto problema y cuidado tuvo al peinarlo…Definitivamente, ¡no has cambiado para nada! ¡Sigues siendo solo un niño malcriado, un estúpido sin igual! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡ESTÚPIDO RAN-CHAN! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TUVE ENAMORAME DE UN CHICO TAN INSENSIBLE Y EGOÍSTA COMO TÚ!? _

En su carrera abrupta por el parque, Ukyo se tuerce sin querer el tobillo y se queda en el suelo un rato, llorando de frustración y tristeza porque las cosas le han salido tan mal…y porque aún ahora…no lo puede odiar…ni mucho menos olvidar.

\- ¡Ah, por fin te encuentro! –escucha entonces el sonido de una voz familiar y sus lágrimas se detienen momentáneamente.

Ella se gira un poco solo para confirmarlo, sí, definitivamente, ese es Ran-chan.

\- ¿¡Estás bien U-chan!? -dice este preocupado al acerársele corriendo y verla llorar-Ummm, parece que se te ha torcido el tobillo, será mejor que te lleve al hospital. Si mal no lo recuerdo, hay uno cerca de aquí-comenta este al ver su estado más de cerca.

Ranma se colocó de espaldas a ella y le pidió que se subiera para llevarla, pero Ukyo infló un poco los mofletes y miró para otro lado con un gesto algo infantil. El que él viniera por ella y estuviera siendo tan caballeroso le resultaba atractivo y muy natural, sin embargo, todavía retenía dentro de sí misma algo de enojo hacia él, por lo que no quiso seguir sus órdenes así sin más. Al ver que ella no ejecutaba, Ranma dio un pequeño suspiro cansado y le subió por sí mismo, sorprendiendo así a Ukyo.

-Listo-expresó este ya con ella en la espalda- ¿Estás cómoda así? Puedo cargarte de otra manera si quieres o ir más rápido para el hospital, claro, si crees que eso sería lo mejor.

Las repentinas acciones y palabras preocupadas y corteses de Ranma, hicieron al corazón de Ukyo volver a palpitar con fuerza, dándole un vuelco de emociones.

\- ¡Ey, hoy estás muy servicial! ¿Acaso en serio eres Ran-chan? -dijo Ukyo forzando una pequeña risa en su nerviosismo, halando los cachetes de Ranma en el proceso, tratando de disipar así su incomodidad ante la inesperada situación ¨romántica¨ que se estaba dando entre ellos.

\- ¡Venga ya, solo haz lo que digo y deja de retorcerte! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Aférrate o te caerás! -exclama él girando un poco su cabeza hacia ella, su expresión es seria y decidida, impasible ante la aparente broma de su amiga.

-A-Ah, v-vale…-solo pudo responder Ukyo, algo enrojecida por su inusual seriedad en el asunto.

_A pesar de ser un poco brusco en sus palabras, Ran-chan está siendo tan varonil…y a la vez tan amable… ¿Tanto…se preocupa por mí?..._

Ya sin más molestias, Ranma sigue su camino, cargando a Ukyo firmemente sobre su espalda. Minutos después, algo tímido e inseguro, este le dice suavemente en un susurro:

-Y…bueno…no sé exactamente qué hice mal, pero…de todas formas…lo siento mucho U-chan…Y por cierto…e-esa ropa y peinado que llevas no te quedan para nada mal…

Al sentirse tan tranquila y protegida, Ukyo esboza una tierna sonrisa y se recuesta sobre su espalda. Sus brazos se entrelazan alrededor del cuello de Ranma (algo penoso para él) con tal de evitar caerse…y porque es un gesto realmente dulce y confortante que siempre quiso hacer. Se deja llevar por él, sintiéndose mejor que nunca antes, apreciando más su amistad y creciendo así su amor por él. Tras un suspiro de comodidad, se pierde su consciencia en el aroma de su pelo y se empieza a dormir. Unos cuantos recuerdos, antiguos y nuevos, llegan a su mente, y un simple pensamiento pone a sus inseguridades un fin:

_Después de todo, sigues siendo un estúpido, pero…aun así…me alegra que sigas siendo mi estúpido Ran-chan…_

N.A: Como con Shampoo y Mousse, este es un ship de amigos de la infancia (en teoría) en toda regla, por lo que no podía pasar la oportunidad de escribir acerca de ellos, a pesar de que no me guste mucho la pareja. Y con esto, finaliza la serie. Gracias por leer y espero vernos en próximos trabajos, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
